pokemonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Goldeen
Goldeen es un Pokémon de tipo Agua introducido en la primera generación. Etimología Su nombre viene de las palabra goldfish (carpa dorada, pez al que se asemeja) y queen reina en inglés. Su nombre en francés viene de la unión de las palabras en francés poisson (pez en francés) y siréne (sirena). Biología frame|left|Los Goldeen habitan en lagos o lagunas de agua dulce. Goldeen es un elegante pez Pokémon que habita numerosos ríos y lagunas; pero que no te deje engañar su aspecto, ya que es muy fuerte y peleón. Es capaz de aprender un ataque fulminante, perforador, que deja K.O en un solo golpe. Es llamado "Reina del Mar" debido a su gran belleza y a sus elegantes aletas que se asemejan a un pez ornamental, conocido en muchos países como "bailarinas". Algunas personas creen que Goldeen es exclusivamente hembra por su aspecto, pero existen tanto hembras como machos. Normalmente viajan en bancos. Aunque habite en agua dulce, su entrenador puede utilizarlo tranquilamente en agua salada sin que reciba algún daño. Se trata de un Pokémon pacífico, pero que no dudará en defender su territorio ante cualquier forastero. Se debe tener cuidado con su poderoso , y también hay que tener en cuenta que es un nadador muy veloz. Una buena táctica para atraparlo es conseguir sacarlo del agua: Goldeen es uno de los pocos Pokémon que no pueden combatir en tierra firme. Es uno de los Pokémon favoritos de los entrenadores de Pokémon de tipo agua y de las entrenadoras principiantes. También es uno de los Pokémon mas bellos del mundo, según muchos entrenadores de tipo agua. Diferencia de género Evolución Goldeen evoluciona a Seaking en el nivel 33. Otros datos Descripción Pokédex Localización Otros videojuegos Movimientos Goldeen puede aprender los siguientes movimientos: Subiendo de nivel MT y MO Goldeen puede aprender los siguientes movimientos utilizando MT (máquinas técnicas) y MO (Máquinas ocultas): Primera generación Segunda generación Tercera generación Cuarta Generación Tutor Con la ayuda de un tutor de movimientos Goldeen es capaz de aprender: Movimientos huevo Mediante cría, Goldeen puede nacer con los siguientes movimientos huevo: Estadísticas de combate Las estadísticas de Goldeen son: Sprites Estos son los sprites de Goldeen: Otras apariciones En el anime En las películas En los videojuegos *''Super Smash Bros.: aparece de las Poké ball, al salir de una de ellas usara salpicadura, sin afectar en nada a los adversarios. Goldeen SSB.png|Goldeen en SSB *Super Smash Bros. Melee: aparece de las Poké balls, realizando la misma acción que en la versión anterior. También aparece como trofeo. Como dato curioso aunque hay escenarios con agua, no realiza nada al estar en ellos. **Información del trofeo (en inglés): ''These Water-types are often referred to as "water dancers," as their elegant fins make them incredible agile underwater. They can even travel upstream in rapids at a speed of five knots; of course, they're not quite as nimble on dry land. Goldeen's Horn Drill is so strong that it can KO an enemy with one strike if it connects. Goldeen SSBM.png|Goldeen en SSBM Trofeo Goldeen SSBM.jpg|Trofeo de Goldeen en SSBM *Super Smash Bros. Brawl:aparece de las Poké balls, realizando la misma acción que en la versión anterior. También aparece como trofeo y como sticker. Como dato curioso aunque hay escenarios con agua, no realiza nada al estar en ellos. **Información del trofeo (en inglés): ''A Goldfish Pokémon. In contrast to its elegant appearance, it has a wild temperament, and its attack with its horn is severe. Among the techniques it can master, Horn Drill is especially reliable. It evolves into Seaking, but if it's raised without evolving, it can learn the powerful Bug-type move Megahorn. There are male and female Goldeen--the male's horn is longer. Goldeen SSBB.jpg|Goldeen en SSBB Trofeo Goldeen SSBB.jpg|Trofeo de Goldeen en SSBB Curiosidades * En los videojuegos su grito es igual al de Caterpie En otros idiomas * Alemán: Goldini * Francés: Poissirene Anotaciones